


i'll be yours until the sun no longer shines

by sonlali



Series: Fics from Season Six [15]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Dancing, Episode: s06e14 Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, Husbands, M/M, Wedding Reception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali
Summary: david shares a lot of dances and a lot of special moments with friends and family at his wedding reception, but he just wants to be with his husband. and some pizza, a lot of pizza.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, David Rose & Moira Rose, Marcy Brewer & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Series: Fics from Season Six [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621702
Comments: 34
Kudos: 196





	i'll be yours until the sun no longer shines

**Author's Note:**

> coda to s06e14 happy ending
> 
> title from barbara lewis' "baby, i'm yours"

David holds his mother’s hand in one of his and rests his other hand on her waist. Her gloved fingertips are a delicate flutter barely tickling the shoulder of his suit jacket. David knows not to take it personally. His mother could never be called an affectionate woman. She wraps a long strand of her wig over his shoulders, like a hairy tentacle curling around his neck. David wants to shake it off, but he realizes that the gesture is meant as a sort of embrace, his mom’s way of wrapping a piece of herself around him even while her fingers are poised for flight.

“This has been a most momentous day, David.” His mom’s voice startles David from his thoughts. He had been lost in the movement as they danced, allowing the music from his carefully curated list of approved reception songs to flow through his body and soothe his active mind. David cannot even guess how long he has been on the dance floor. Everyone seems to want to share a dance with the grooms, while David just wants to find his husband and some food. David is honestly not sure at this point which he would prefer to find first. No one told him that people wouldn’t leave him alone long enough to get anything to eat at his own damn wedding reception. 

“Mm, truly momentous — I don’t think I’ve seen Estelle since the Goop launch party in 2008.” David raises his eyebrows and sucks his lips into his mouth to suppress a smile.

His mother strokes over the hair wrapped around David’s shoulders with utmost reverence. “She’s looking absolutely pulchritudinous today, isn’t she? I had her deep conditioned for the occasion.” 

“Mmhmm, _stunning_.” He makes sure to inject a note of sarcasm in his tone, but actually, David knows the devotion his mom puts into caring for her wigs. Wearing Estelle to his wedding truly is an enormous gesture on her behalf. 

Moira gives David an uncharacteristically soft look, her expression warm and perhaps even fond. She looks like she’s about to say something, and David’s heart stalls in his chest.

“May I cut in?” His dad’s voice interrupts the moment as he appears from behind David. His mom promptly pulls away from David, patting his cheek once as she uncoils Estelle from around his shoulders. 

“John, dear, if I didn’t know better, I might think this was our own wedding day. You look just as handsome as you did that day.”

“Ew,” David scrunches his nose, but privately his heart swells at their love. He hopes that he and Patrick are still so disgustingly in love after so many years. He thinks they will be. 

“Son, I want you to know how…” His dad’s voice cracks with emotion and David rolls his eyes. “...how proud… and how h-happy—”

“Mmhmm, yup, got it, thanks, Dad.” David waves his parents away to dance, hoping he can finally get something to eat. 

“David, dear, could you spare a dance?” Mrs. Brewer’s gentle voice calls out from behind him. David spins around to face her, and despite his exhaustion, his smile is completely genuine.

“Of course, Mrs. Brewer.”

“Now, how many times do I have to say…?” She gives David a stern look, or what would have been a stern look except Patrick’s entire family is about as intimidating as a bag of marshmallows. 

“Yes, of course, Marcy.” David corrects himself and feels his face flush slightly. He truly has lucked out in the in laws department. Patrick’s parents are genuine, accepting, and thoughtful people with kind and welcoming dispositions. David is convinced that they are incapable of harsh words or hurtful actions. In other words, they are the exact opposite of his own family. 

“You look very handsome, dear,” Marcy says as they begin dancing. “And the wedding was beautiful.”

“Oh, well, thank you. It wasn’t the wedding I planned, but the town did manage to create something very nearly falling within my aesthetic in a remarkably short amount of time, so I can’t complain. Or so I've been told.”

“The people in this town must love you and Patrick a lot.” 

“Hm, um…” This brings David up short. He has spent most of the day — most of the past several weeks, if he’s being honest — thinking almost entirely of himself and his vision for the wedding. He hasn’t really stopped to consider how much effort and consideration the people around him — even people in the town that he isn’t especially close with — have put into making this day special for him and Patrick. “Yes, yeah, they, uh, I guess they really do. I’m really glad we live here.”

Marcy smiles warmly and nods. The words had come from David unbidden. He’s not entirely sure how much he even believed them to be true until he said them aloud. He really is happy to live here, happy to begin his married life in their beautiful cottage in Schitt’s Creek, happy to live in a town among such generous and thoughtful people. David clears his throat against the sudden emotion. 

“We’re really lucky to live here,” he says. 

“I’m so grateful that Patrick found this town and that he found you. I can go to bed each night confident that my sweet boy is surrounded by people who love him and take care of him. I know that he has a husband who loves him truly and deeply, and I know that he will always be safe with you, dear.” Marcy presses a kiss to David’s cheek and steps out of his arms. “Thank you for the dance, David.”

David tilts his head up to the ceiling in a futile attempt to stop the tears from spilling over his cheeks. 

“I knew we would make it into double digits!” David snaps his gaze down to see Stevie smirking up at him, holding a hand out to dance. 

“What are you talking about?” David swipes a tear from the end of his nose with frustration, but Stevie pulls a tissue from her pocket and dabs gently at his face.

“I bet Alexis that you would cry at least ten times throughout the wedding and reception. She thought it would be fewer because you would be so concerned about your face in photos, but I was right naturally.”

“I hate you,” David hisses, but he pulls Stevie closer, wrapping his arms around her entirely. Stevie rests her head on his shoulder and they sway slowly on the dance floor. 

“I’m really happy for you, David. You deserve this. You deserve all this happiness, and I’m really glad—” Stevie sniffs noisily in David’s ear, a disgusting sound he would normally despise, but right now he just holds her even tighter. “I’m really glad you get to have this. And I’m really fucking glad you aren’t going to leave me here alone.”

David lets out a watery chuckle and kisses the top of her head. “Thank you, Stevie. For everything. At first you made my life here survivable. You helped me during one… one of the darkest times in my life. But you have also made my life here s-so, so fucking happy.”

“You do realize you married _Patrick_ today, right? Not me.”

“Shut up!” David smacks Stevie’s arm and feels her laugh against his chest. “God, I’m trying to say something nice here, okay? You’ve brought a lot of happiness to my life, and I’m, uh, I guess I’m trying to say that… I’m really glad to have you as my best friend.”

Stevie sniffles wetly and nods her head mutely.

“Don’t you fucking dare get snot on my suit, Stevie Budd!” 

Stevie steps back to look up at David, her cheeks wet with tears and eyes shining, but her smile is radiant. “I’m glad you’re my best friend too. I love you.”

“Okay, that’s enough!” David shouts, as a fresh round of tears fill his eyes. “Fuck, I love you, too. Now stop making me cry on my wedding day!”

Stevie passes over another tissue and grins at David. “I’m gonna go find your sister and tell her to pay up.” Stevie turns to leave but then glances over her shoulder. “Best wishes, David. I mean it.”

“Warmest regards.” David watches fondly as Stevie grabs an entire bottle of wine off a table and saunters off. 

David is about to revisit his search for food when he makes eye contact with Patrick from across the room, and suddenly food seems less important. Patrick is talking to his father and they have huge matching smiles on their faces. David feels a spark of warmth in his chest that Patrick gets to have this with his parents after spending so long afraid to share his life with them. 

Patrick shoots an awkward half wink in David’s direction and grins. David takes a step forward, determined to finally be with his husband after what feels like hours, maybe days, apart, but he’s knocked off balance when a video camera is shoved in his face. 

“David!!” Ray shouts gleefully. “I’d like to share a dance with you. I think if I film you while we dance it will give a delightful bird’s-eye perspective, as it were.”

“A bird’s-eye perspective of what exactly?” David raises his eyebrows and bats a hand at the camera. 

“Of Patrick’s perspective, of course! Then I can do the same with Patrick to get your perspective and splice it together in the wedding video!” Ray beams as if he’s just presented David with a tremendous gift.

“Why would I want…” David glances over to where Patrick had been standing to discover that he has been swept into what David would have called a button-faced flash mob if he hadn’t already met the rowdy bunch of Brewer cousins. “You know what, I’m not even going to argue. Sure, Ray, why not?”

Ray’s face shines with far more joy than David’s lackluster response seems to warrant and places one hand on David’s waist while the other holds the camera in his face. 

“Can you…” David waves his hand at the camera irritably. “This angle isn’t working for me, Ray. Can you hold the camera back a little further, so it’s not filming _directly_ up my nose?”

“Of course, David!” Ray obliges and sways to the music. “I like to think I played a bit of a matchmaker role with you and Patrick — a little Cupid, you might say. Patrick talked about you _quite a lot_ back when you first met, and I gave him a little advice, of course, and some encouragement. I always knew you two were meant to be.”

“That’s, um, that’s really great, Ray. Thanks.” David attempts to smile, but he can feel how it comes out more like a grimace. Ray doesn’t seem to notice or care. 

“Now look into the camera like you’re looking at Patrick. Give him some _bedroom eyes_.” Ray waggles his eyebrows, and that’s the final straw.

“Okay, that’s enough footage, Ray! Thanks so much!” David spins on his heel and speeds away before Ray can say anything more than an enthusiastic _Ciao!_

He’s so close to the food, he can smell it, his stomach growling loudly in response, when a finger taps at his shoulder.

“Um, hi, David.” Alexis flits her fingers across his shoulder in a series of rapidfire taps like a woodpecker chipping away at David’s patience. 

“What?!”

“Rude, David! Are you really going to try to get away with not dancing with your baby sister on your wedding day?” She bulges her eyes at him and flips her hair in his face. Before David can protest, Alexis takes his hand and drags him back onto the dance floor. She’s always been surprisingly strong, so David really doesn’t stand a chance. 

Alexis boops his nose as they begin to dance. “I’m so happy for you, David. This is your special day! I never thought this would actually happen!”

“Choke on a moldy peach, Alexis. Has Stevie found you yet?”

“Ugh, David! Yes, and the puffiness under your eyes proves that I wasn’t the only one to lose that bet.”

David opens his mouth, ready to fire off his next barb, but Alexis swiftly cuts him off. 

“I’m really going to miss you, you know. I was actually really excited about the idea of us living together in New York. I totally understand why you’re staying. Like, I get it, David. Trust me. But that would’ve been fun.” 

“Yeah, mmhmm, it would have been.” For what feels like the hundredth time today, David feels tears pricking at his eyes. “And I get why you have to leave, but it’s really going to be weird not having you here.”

Alexis nods rapidly and blinks several times. “I know. It’s weird for me too. But David? David, listen to me. I need you to know that it’s not going to be like before. I know you — I know you’ve got it in your head that it’s going to be like before when we barely ever saw each other and wouldn’t talk for months. It’s different now. We’re going to talk every day and I’ll come visit. And maybe we could visit Mom and Dad together sometime? And you and your little buttonface husband will come visit me in New York. David, are you listening?”

“Yeah, yes, I’m listening, Alexis. I’m…” David stifles a sob and cringes at the awful snorting sound that he makes instead. 

Alexis’ chin quivers and a single fat teardrop falls onto her cheek. David wraps his arms around her shoulders and squeezes her as tight as possible. Alexis squeezes back just as fiercely. 

“I love you, David,” she whispers, and he nods. “You have to say it back this time.”

“I love you, too, Alexis.”

They stand in the middle of the dance floor holding each other for an indeterminable amount of time. David feels wrung out and completely drained from the day’s emotions. He senses a warm presence beside them before a familiar voice interrupts.

“Can I cut in?”

“Of course.” When Alexis pulls away, there’s a slight redness to her eyes, but she otherwise looks perfectly composed. “Take good care of my brother, okay?” And with a bright smile and a boop to each of their noses, David is finally left alone with his husband. 

Patrick wraps his arms around David and pulls him close, their bodies moving in tandem as they begin their second dance as a married couple. 

“You okay, baby?” 

David nods, shrugs, and shakes his head in rapid succession, clinging tightly to Patrick’s broad shoulders. 

“It’s been a lot for me today, too. I can’t wait until it’s just us. Just me and my husband.” Patrick leans back to catch David’s eye and flashes him a grin. David feels a wobbly smile spread across his face despite the tears still stinging his eyes. “I know today didn’t really go the way you planned…”

“We really should have gotten that tent,” David interrupts, but Patrick just shakes his head.

“David, today is just one day. So we got off to a rocky start — so what? We’re going to spend the rest of our lives together. I get to wake up every morning in our beautiful cottage next to my beautiful husband. I get to work with my husband every day in the store we built together. I get to spend my life with you. One day is just a tiny blip compared to a whole lifetime we’ll have together. Besides, I think we still managed to make some pretty great memories today, too.”

“I love you.” David surges forward to capture Patrick’s mouth in a searing kiss. “Today didn’t go as planned, but it has still been the happiest day of my life because I got to marry you. I have a _husband_ now! And he’s pretty fucking perfect.” 

“I love you, David.” Patrick kisses him again and then leans in to whisper conspiratorially. “Now, let’s sneak out of here, so we can be alone.”

Patrick rests a hand on David’s back and guides him swiftly across the room, weaving deftly between guests. David doesn’t know where they could be going that is making Patrick move with such urgency, but his mind flashes through an exciting reel of possibilities as the heat from Patrick’s hand on his lower back sends a spark up his spine. David thinks they just might manage to escape without interruption when Ronnie appears out of nowhere and claps a hand on his shoulder. David bites the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming with frustration. 

“Congratulations.” Ronnie gives a nod and an unusually bright smile.

“Thanks, Ronnie,” Patrick replies.

The smile slides from Ronnie’s face immediately as her gaze shifts to meet Patrick’s. “I don’t believe I was talking to _you_.” She gives a final nod to David and walks away without another word.

“Right, so that feud is still going strong then?” David squeezes Patrick’s shoulders affectionately and tries not to laugh at the adorable pout on his face. 

“We don’t have time for this, David. Come on.” Patrick shakes his head and grasps David’s hand, continuing to move briskly across the room. 

David is about to complain that these shoes are meant for fashion, not sprinting across the Town Hall to a mysterious secondary location when they finally reach their destination. Twyla is standing next to a door that David had not previously noticed and grinning ear to ear. 

“I left everything on the table in the back. It’s all wrapped up so it should still be warm for you.” Twyla opens the door and waves them in with a wink. “Enjoy.”

“What’s she talking about?” David bursts out as soon as the door latches behind them. “What exactly did she leave for us and why is it _warm_?!”

Patrick chuckles and laces his fingers with David’s as they walk across the room together. They’re in what appears to be an abandoned office turned storage room. The room is filled with boxes and binders and stacks of paper. Everything in the room is coated with a thick layer of dust and David recoils at the thought of anything getting on his gorgeous suit. 

In the back of the room is a small table with two wooden chairs. David inhales deeply and turns to face Patrick with a grin. 

“Honey?”

Patrick smiles back and reaches for one of two plates on the table, pulling back the aluminum foil to uncover an enormous stack of pizza slices. David moans at the sight. Patrick unwraps the second plate to reveal two generous portions of their wedding cake. David flings himself into a chair and grabs a huge slice.

“Oh my god, I fucking love you so much!”

“Are you talking to me or the pizza?” Patrick says with a laugh as he sits in the chair beside David. 

David hesitates with his slice held just in front of his mouth and sets it down on one of the paper plates Twyla thoughtfully left for them. He grabs Patrick’s face in his hands and kisses him thoroughly. When David finally pulls away, Patrick’s mouth hangs open slightly and his eyes are wide and dazed. 

“You, Patrick. It’s you. I love you, _always_ you, _only_ you, and _forever_ you.”

“I’m so happy, David.” Patrick shakes his head like he can barely believe his luck, and David feels the same way. He pushes David’s plate closer and nods down at it. “Dig in.”

They each pick up a slice, and David tilts his toward Patrick’s. Patrick recognizes the cue and knocks his slice against David’s. 

“To our happily ever after. Cheers.”

“Cheers.” David takes an enormous bite of pizza and groans in satisfaction. It’s only lukewarm, but it tastes like the best meal David has ever had. 

There’s a dramatic shriek and a raucous peal of laughter ringing from the reception hall. If David had to guess, he would say that they’ve reached the point in the evening where his mother begins reenacting off-off-Broadway plays and Roland tries to initiate the chicken dance. He knows they’ll have to go back out there shortly, that their private bubble will pop before long, but David’s okay with that because he knows he’ll have Patrick by his side. Everything will be okay as long as he's with Patrick. He looks at Patrick and smiles around a bite of pizza. 

“What?” Patrick cocks his head to the side. There’s a smear of tomato sauce on the corner of his mouth and David has never been more in love. David reaches out to wipe away the sauce with his thumb, lingering on Patrick’s full bottom lip. 

“I'm really glad you decided to invest in my business, Patrick.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr [@landofsonlali](https://landofsonlali.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
